Welcome to The New Age A tale from a different Time
by GoldenBerries
Summary: Set 150 years after the 4th Great Shinobi war, when the exploits of Naruto Uzumaki have gone down in legend. Follow Shun Mishima, in a familiar but different world. Where new conflicts reign and new threats form in the shadows.
1. Prologue

Prologue: 150 years after the war

"Kabuto to Command. I found the lab, standing by," Kabuto said with a finger on his earpiece.

After months of searching he couldn't believe he found it. Orochimaru's main laboratory.

Ever since news of his former master's death had reached Konoha, Kabuto had spearheaded an operation to secure all the labs that Orochimaru had set up after the 4th great war.

Officially he was here on a mission sanctioned by the 5 kage. But to Kabuto, this was so much more than that. He knew first hand the horrors and marvels Orochimaru was capable of producing. If such power were to fall into the wrong hands, it could threaten the peace of the new age.

He smiled to himself. Out of irony but also nostalgia. Never in a thousand years did he think that he, Kabuto. The same man who raised the dead and fought by Obito Uchiha's side during the 4th great Shinobi world war over a hundred years ago would be one of the staunchest defenders of the new peace, but at the same time, it felt right. Kabuto was a changed man, no longer the same person who sought to destroy the 5 great nations or even a shinobi. Simply the humble ward of the Konoha orphanage.

"Konoha Command to Kabuto," his earpiece rang "are you certain this is the final site described in Orochimaru's scrolls?"

"Without a doubt. The traps present and the main gate are his personal formula," Kabuto replied, scanning the area with his Sage Mode. "Command, whatever he kept in here must have been valuable. I have never seen any of his labs this heavily fortified before. All of the seals present are heavily modified versions of those he used in the other locations. I'm going in."

"Proceed with caution Kabuto. The other teams are still securing the previous two sites. You will be without support for this one."

"Affirmative. Kabuto signing off."

* * *

The process of disarming the lab had proven far slower than Kabuto anticipated. The seals present where not only far more complex than any he had previously seen from Orochimaru but kept getting more and more intricate the further he went down. The lab was also infested with various mutated snakes all more than a match for even ANBU class Shinobi based on their chakra signatures, but none seemed hostile. He suspected due to his status as a snake sage.

Approaching the deepest level of the complex he was met with a massive door modelled in likeness to a Rashomon gate. But unlike the previous gates that separated the previous levels, this one lacked any form of seals.

Every instinct told him that this was a trap. That in no world would Orochimaru leave anything of value unguarded. Or maybe Orochimaru genuinely had thought no one would make it down to the 7th floor of the lab. Kabuto would hardly put it past him. The lab defences were after all extensive. Were it not for his status as a snake sage and his intimate knowledge of Orochimaru's methods he might not have made it this far down. But against what he thought to be his better judgement, Kabuto opened the door.

Nothing. No traps, no ambush, nothing. Kabuto only had a second to be surprised by his good fortune as he witnessed the contents of the main room.

"Kabuto to Command. I think you want to see this."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the New Age

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the New Age**

Shun woke with an early start. Today was the day. He made himself a light breakfast, nothing fancy. Simple eggs with bacon and toast. He felt a bit nervous but at the same time excited to be presented with the opportunity of graduating the academy early. He prepared his gear, taking a good look at himself in the hallway mirror. Shun Mishima was a lean built youth at 13. He had jet black hair of medium length and eyes so green that they almost resembled emeralds. He dressed in standard black combat gear with fingerless gloves and wore a custom green flank jacket, it's design somewhat reminiscent that of those worn by Konoha Shinobi in the years prior to the 4th Shinobi world war more than 150 years ago. After getting into his gear, he made his way to the training fields.

* * *

Taihei turned around as he sensed Shun arriving to the training field. He was a man of imposing stature, his wild mane-like hair held in place by his forehead protector. He dressed in a navy haori modified for combat along with matching pants. The haori proudly bearing the Uchiha clan crest, his clan crest.

"You're early, Shun. The other mediators have yet to arrive," Taihei said. Half grinning at Shun's eagerness to start.

"With all due respect sensei. I'd like my early graduation sooner rather than later," Shun replied with the slightest hint of cockiness gracing what otherwise sounded like a calm and respectful tone of voice.

Taihei couldn't help but grin.

"You haven't graduated just yet kid," he laughed. "You still have one last exam to pass." Having taught Shun at the academy, Taihei couldn't help but feel proud. Rarely were exceptions made for even the brightest of students to graduate early. But Shun had done it, impressing lady Hokage herself during their last visit to the academy.

Sensing the mediators and other teachers arriving. Taihei decided to entertain his students eagerness to fight.

"Yo kid. Think fast!" Taihei called out, instantly earning Shun's attention. "Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu!"

The fireball came hurtling towards Shun, but he was ready. He had honed his skills for months preparing for graduation and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity to graduate early.

"Ice Style: Cold Wave!" Shun yelled, summoning a violent gust of frozen cold air to clash with the incoming attack. A dense mist flooding the the open area of the training field.

Taihei smiled to himself. He was sharp and quick to react as always and his skill with his kenkei genkai was excellent. Just as expected from his best student.

"The rules are simple. Get the bell from me and you will have passed," Taihei called out, knowing that Shun was likely waiting in ambush somewhere in the mist. "Assuming you can get it in time." As he spoke those last few words, the ground from beneath him burst open, roots erupting outward. Jumping upward Taihei saw as Shun emerged from the ground in a wooden shroud.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon," Shun called out. Summoning a massive wooden serpent that immediately started chasing after Taihei.

 _Damn, he's really not holding back._ Taihei thought to himself.

"Earth Style: Mountain Spire!"

Several stone spikes erupted from the ground. Shattering the wood dragon from various points.

Before he could regain his bearings as he landed by the treeline of the training field, Shun was already in front of him. Taihei was forced on the defensive, blocking a flurry of strikes followed by a roundhouse kick aimed for his head. Dodging it, Taihei quickly parried with a strike to the ribs. Instead of knocking the wind out of him however, Shun vanished in a cloud of smoke.

 _A clone?_

"Gale Style: Laser Circus!"

With blinding speed, rays of blue light constructs fired of at Taihei. Without enough time to complete his earth wall, Taihei was knocked back by the incoming force and straight into a tree.

Taking the opportunity while he had it, Shun jumped on his currently dazed sensei and knocked him out cold with a drop kick straight to the face.

"I win," Shun panted. Exhausted as he plucked the bell.

* * *

2 hours later. At Ichiraku Ramen

"You, know. You only ever needed to get the bell to pass that test," Kabuto laughed.

"I know, I know," Shun said, fiddling with his ramen half guilty. "But this opportunity doesn't come for everyone you know. They selected me. Me personally to undertake a solo exam. I guess I really wanted to show them how hard I worked for this, that I really was a good choice."

"Well it wouldn't have killed you to show of just a smidgen less," Taihei groaned from the other end of the table, holding a bag of ice to his head. "Il give you this though kid, you are a kekkei genkai machine. They would have been impressed regardless, given the fact that someone like you is unheard of." Taihei's attention drifted towards the clock. It was really about time for him to be on his way. Wouldn't want to miss the meeting. "Well it's been fun, but I should really get going. Enjoy the rest of your evening Shun, Kabuto-San," Taihei said as he left the establishment.

"Is what he said really true?" Shun asked, first to break the silence. "That someone like me, with my abilities is unheard of?"

"Well, as you are already aware kekkei genkai are rare and typically manifest exclusively within certain clans," Kabuto began, pausing briefly to eat some noodles. "While it's certainly possible to be born with more than one, the fact that you not only posses three but three kekkei genkai traditionally found in three different nations makes you as far as I'm aware one of a kind in the land of fire."

The two of them continued to eat their ramen in silence. Shun looking forlorn as he absent mindedly ate. Kabuto was quick to notice, he had after all raised the boy.

"Why so glum child? You graduating means you are moving out of the orphanage. An apartment closer to the centre of town sounds lovely," Kabuto said, changing the subject.

"I'm still going to drop by old man," Shun replied with a small grin. His spirits clearly lifted.

"Of course you will. You and the rest of them," Kabuto said in faux distress. "Here I am, raising you orphans to live better lives yet you keep coming back. If only you would heed an old man's wisdom and move on to greener pastures."

Shun laughed.

"What's wrong with a child wanting to visit their parent? You brought us up, taught all of us to be better, inspired most of us to be Shinobi like you were."

"I seem to be notorious for that lately," Kabuto mumbled amusedly.

"Well it still stands. You raised not only a generation of war orphans, but countless more before. I know that you don't always approve of our reasons for joining when we lost our parents in the previous war. But we owe everything to you."

"Where is all this coming from?" Kabuto asked quizzically.

"I don't know. I guess I'm nervous, you know. Moving out," Shun laughed nervously. "Being my own person. Living the Shinobi dream. Hell, what do they even do with an early graduate like myself?"

"The fact that you were presented with the opportunity to begin with means that the village higher ups had their eyes on you to begin with. They are probably going to make arrangements for you to be part of a specialized unit, likely something non standard and not a typical 3 man Genin team," Kabuto mused. "Also one more thing, don't be too showy with your kekkei genkai. The last thing you want is a target on your back when you are this inexperienced."

"Non standard unit? Village elders having their eyes one me? No pressure," Shun joked. "Just a walk in the park for prodigy ninja Shun Mishima."

"Sure thing," Kabuto said rolling his eyes. "Finish your noodles. We still need to move out the last of your stuff from the orphanage."

* * *

 **** ** **I thought it would be neat to include something short at the end of each author's note. So Here is a character Bio.****

 **Name: Shun Mishima  
Age: 13  
Height: 165 cm | Roughly 5.42 feet  
Likes: History, Jellybeans  
Dislikes: Vegetables  
Bio: A young orphan from the land of fire, raised by Kabuto at the Konoha orphanage. A prodigy who has garnered attention from not only the teachers at the academy, but also from the 12th Hokage, Kazumi Uchiha, and her council. Noted also for possessing an abnormally high amount of kekkei genkai. Something that the Konoha higher ups would prefer to be kept under the radar, for now that is. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Land of Rain

**Chapter 2: The Land of Rain**

"Mishima Shun passed as expected?" The Hokage asked. Addressing Taihei and the proctors for the exam.

"Yes Hokage-Sama. Little Taihei has the bruises to prove it," snickered the Inuzuka proctor.

"I'm sure my dear cousin would have been more than a match in a real fight against the boy," the lady Hokage laughed heartily. "Isn't that right, Taihei-chan?"

"Your such a drag, Kazumi-ne," Taihei said annoyed. "But honestly, the kid is good. His jutsu alone easily above that of a any chunin, possibly exceeding some jonin. Given enough time, he will without a doubt exceed everyone here. You included lady 12th, with all due respect."

"What are we going to do with the boy? While he's certainly capable, it's no mystery that his greatest strength is his kekkei genkai. If we have him doing regular jobs we would be painting a target on the young boy's back," remarked the Hyuga proctor.

"Your concern is well founded," Kazumi began. "To keep him out of the public eye for now I will have him operate as a Shinobi without a proper fixed unit, have him serve as support on missions typically reserved for jounin and specialized staff."

"A life without a team? You would doom him to such a lonely career? He's much too young for that." the Aburame proctor said.

"I agree. Lady 12th, a partner for him would give him a semblance of normalcy." added the Inuzuka proctor.

"As do I," the Hyuga proctor said in agreement.

"Yo Kazumi-ne, I think I have someone in mind," Taihei grinned.

* * *

2 Days later

Shun rose from bed. Having greatly enjoyed his sleep in. The new apartment was located in central Konoha, one floor up from a shopping street. This meant that visits to the Hokage's office were only a moment away from where he lived, a convenience he greatly appreciated.

His meeting today was about his first mission and while it was an exciting prospect, the fact that he would be leaving so soon after moving in to his new house was a bit of a shame. He hadn't even had time to unpack his last boxes yet.

 _Well, I suppose I should have expected nothing less from the shinobi life._ Shun thought to himself.

* * *

 ****

 **"** **Before we get on with your mission info, I do believe congratulations are in order," Kazumi said warmly. "You have certainly proven yourself to not only me, but the teachers at the academy."**

 **"** **I'm honoured to receive such kind words, Lady Hokage," Shun said, bowing.**

 **"** **No need for such formalities Shun," Kazumi insisted, presenting him with a Konoha forehead protector that she slid across her desk to him. "I believe this is now yours."**

 **Proudly tying the forehead protector on Shun couldn't help but smile to himself, but quickly remembered the purpose of his visit. Toning down his excitement.**

"After reviewing your performance reports from Taihei and the proctors that oversaw your fight, I have decided to place you on a non standard team. You will be acting as a specialized unit, acting as support or to spearhead special missions," Kazumi said.

As she spoke, the door behind Shun into the Hokage office opened and another Shinobi stepped into the room. He was obviously a Jonin and looked to be in his early twenties. He had dark reddish brown hair and despite clearly being very muscular, was slim in build. The shinobi was dressed in a more modern Konoha flak jacket, far more contemporary than what Shun chose to wear, along with blue pants and a matching long sleeved undershirt.

"Ah, right on time," Kazumi greeted the new arrival. "Shun Mishima, meet your new partner, Subaki Sarutobi."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Shun said.

"Likewise," replied Subaki. The two shaking hands.

"Now, for your mission," Kazumi said, bringing out a scroll that she presented to the two of them. "As you might be aware, the hidden rain ever since the last war has been spread it's resources thin. As their allies, the leaf and the other great villages have made efforts to supplement their resource shortages through relief efforts, but recently there have been rumours of discord in the village. That a group of bandits have begun taking advantage of the manpower shortage and begun preying on the villagers. Normally we would send a standard detachment as support, but there have been strange reports of high internal conflict among the local bandits. I want the two of you to investigate the situation and report back so the leaf can appropriately provide assistance where it's most needed."

"Understod Lady Hokage," Tsubaki replied. Vanishing from her office with Shun following."

With a quick nod, Subaki vanished from the office, Shun following closely after.

With both of them out, Kazumi returned to her paperwork. It was a simple mission after all to test their compatibility. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The first thing that Shun noticed were the towers. They were massive, and stretched as far as he could see from the outskirts of the hidden rain as he and Subaki approached the village. Upon reaching the village gate, the two of them were greeted by a kunoichi in what looked to be her thirties who was dressed in garb typical of Ame ninja. The subtle differences to her clothing and how she held herself however was very telling, Shun immediately realizing she was someone in a position of command after one good look at her.

"So you are the ninja sent to us from Konoha. On behalf on the Amegakure and as commanding Jonin of it's forces, I welcome you," she greeted them, stoically. Seemingly unfazed by the heavy downpour despite wearing nothing more than a bandana to cover her neatly braided dust-brown hair.

"The pleasure is entirely ours Ine-san." Subaki replied, recalling her name from the mission briefing provided to them by the Hokage. Pulling back the heavy hood on his cloak out of his eyes. "I am Sarutobi Subaki, and this is my partner Mishima Shun. I hope we haven't kept you waiting in this weather for too long."

"It's no trouble at all. If anything, I should be the one to apologize to the two of you," said Ine, gesturing towards a nearby tower. The noise of gears turning and metal creaking filling the damp air as a massive metal drawbridge lowered itself. "Due to our recent bandit problems we have had to raise security in regards to who enters and who leaves the village."  
The made their way into the the village, with Ine guiding them through. To Shun's surprise, the streets were packed with people despite the rain. But if it was due to the local's indifference to the weather or the streets being narrow he couldn't tell, perhaps it was both.

After journeying past the market district and closer to the center of the hidden village, Ine showed them their living quarters. A simple hallway of guest living quarters located in the same building which served as Amegakure's seat of power.

"Given the nature of your mission, Lord Daichi felt it best that you were located in a place close by given that communications with the leaf will be frequent," Ine said, handing them each keys for their rooms. "If there is anything else you need from me, please don't hesitate to ask," and with that she vanished out of sight.

"So what's the plan?" Shun said, as he placed his belongings in his room. "The bandits were said to be targeting the areas where there is a shortage of manpower, so how about we start with the market district?"

"Sounds like a promising start. Lady Hokage mentioned that our report to her regarding the situation wasn't an urgent matter, so it affords us time to be thorough. I say we spend the rest of the day inspecting the district as you suggested, then spend all of tomorrow investigating the other areas of the city," Subaki replied.

"Perfect, that gives us some time at the market."

"For what?" Subaki said, raising an eyebrow at Shun.

"To grab dinner."

* * *

 **Character Bio Time**

 **Name: Subaki Sarutobi  
Age: 24  
Height: 180 cm | Roughly 5.91 feet  
Likes: Curry, Artisan Goods  
Dislikes: Impatience  
Bio: One of the post notable members of the Sarutobi clan and considered an exemplary jonin by many. Noted for his proficiency in not only the fire style that his clan is known for, but also wind style and lightning style. Despite having a new partner, Subaki is still officially part of team 4, which currently is only semi-active due to its members having taken on different primary duties. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Threat Appears

**Chapter 3: The Threat Appears**

"So how's the food good sirs?" The waitress cheerily asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful. Compliments to the chef, the tempura and yakitori were especially fantastic," Shun smiled.

The table that Shun and Subaki sat on was littered with plates. Most had already been cleared, but there were more than a few that the two of them had yet to even touch. Shun was currently wolfing down a hearty serving of tempura, along with yakitori and a mountain of rice.

"Do we feed you properly back home in the leaf?" Subaki asked as he ate from his curry. "When you said that we were grabbing dinner I didn't think you meant a feast."

"Well, I thought it would be a shame to not try all these dishes prepared in Ame style while we are here. Besides, I also selected the place because it does our job for us," Shun said, sounding almost smug.

Subaki had to admit, the kid was smarter than he had initially anticipated. He had chosen a corner shop restaurant that gave them a clear view of the street they were supposed to be investigating right from their table, which was seated right by an open terrace window. Not only had he chosen the location, but he had the two of them blend in as normal restaurant guests, Shun even going as far as having them keep their heavy, white cloaks on and removing their forehead protectors from immediate sight. To any passersby that happened to glance at them, they were simply civilians.

"Shun, by the marketplace. 2 figures," Subaki whispered. Subtly pointing Shun's attention to two figures in brown cloaks. They were prowling the stalls, stalking after a second group of figures in black cloaks. Shun noticing more brown cloaked figures on the roof nearby tailing more black cloaked figures

"None of them are armed with Ame gear, clearly hostiles," Shun noted after quickly scanning them. "How do we proceed?"

"We intervene before either bandit group has time to act. Il take the ones on the roof, you handle the ones on the street."

"Gale Style: Laser Cannon!" Shun called out. A single powerful ray of light tearing through the street at blinding speed as it emerged from his hands. Subaki taking this opportunity to launch himself into the air and onto the rooftops while both groups of cloaked figure were distracted by Shun's attack.

"Fire Style: Burning Ash," Subaki said. Blasting both groups of hooded opponents with a superheated cloud of ash. Knocking the roof bound groups of enemies down the the street.

However, as soon as the black cloaked group of Shinobi noticed the brown cloaks. They immediately attacked them rather than Shun or Subaki, while also trying to seemingly flee the scene. Subaki pursuing one before they could all flee, knocking out one of the black cloaked bandits. Shun keeping the bulk of the brown clad bandits back, but as soon as they saw that Subaki had knocked one down, they immediately withdrew and seathed their weapons. An individual who appeared to be their leader stepping forward and pulling his hood down, revealing a hidden sand headband.

"Just who are you guys?" Shun asked, still on guard. "What business does Suna ninja like you have conducting bandits raids on the hidden rain. It stands in direct violation of the peace treaty agreed upon by the Shinobi Union."

"Bandit raids? It is us who have been raided!" The leader roared. "These Hidden Rain black ops ANBU teams have been attacking the Hathor tribe's territory for weeks. It was only recently we managed to trail them to their headquarters here in the rain."

"I believe we have both been fooled," Subaki said, rolling a dead black clad bandit onto their back, revealing a mask underneath the hood. "These ninja do not belong to the hidden rain and are the very reason why we were sent from the leaf to investigate."

"Konoha jounin? I didn't know you operated in pairs. Take me to whomever operates the forces of the hidden rain, I belive some explanation is in order. 

* * *

"And with that I, Saigo of the Hathor tribe, apologise on behalf of my clan for the wrongdoings on your village," The leader of the Hathor tribe spoke, having also explained the nature of his clan's intrusion. Followed by him and all 40 tribe members bowing before Ine and the rest of the Hidden Rain's command. The normally reserved woman being surprised by the gesture to the point of uncharacteristically being at loss for words.

"On behalf of Amegakure and given the circumstances imposed on your people you are absolved of all transgressions," Ine spoke after gathering herself once more.

The various shinobi present, including Shun, the Hathor Tribe and the Ame Shinobi mingled amongst themselves, many sharing drinks that the Ame ninja brought in as peace offerings and laughing heartily. 

"Amegakure is honestly the last place I would expect to find someone as famed as you, Saigo-san. I have heard of the Hathor on many occasions," Shun fascinatedly said.

"You have heard of our clan, young one? I did not know know our reputation preceded us so," Saigo answered humbled, his curiosity piqued.

"Of course. You have a great deal of fertile lands in the northern regions of the land of wind. The Hathor tribe also being masters of the Seven Heavenly Breaths technique and being known for producing some of the greatest taijutsu practitioners in all of the land of wind." Shun said full of excitement.

Saigo smiled, stroking his thick beard amused at the younger shinobi's spirited nature.  
"Well, it would seem we have a historian in our midst," Saigo said. "You are certainly no typical fighter yourself. What clan do you hail from leaf jounin? Your kekkei genkai suggests ancestry from possibly the cloud or mist."

"I… I don't know," the energy present with Shun fading as quickly as it had appeared. "I was orphaned as an infant. Kabuto-san took me in at an early age after discovering me during one of his missions and raised me at Konoha's orphanage ever since."

"My apologies, I had no intentions of intruding," Saigo replied.

"It's no trouble, really," Shun said, mustering a slight smile.

AS the two continued to converse, they were approached by an Ame ninja whom Shun recognized as one of Ine's personal guards.  
"The commander requests your presence in the war room. Lord Subaki has identified a possible lead."

* * *

The war room was filled with rows of chairs, now occupied by Shun along with both the Hathor tribe and Ame ninja. All save for Subaki, Ine and a handful of her guards that stoob by a central display at the front, bearing a projection of a map of the Hidden Rain proper.

"As you all know. these unknown assailants that have been plaguing not only Hathor tribe territories but also seemingly operating somewhere out of the hidden rain." Subaki spoke to all gathered. Zooming into the north-east part of the hidden village.  
"Through contacting the city's maintenance, we found out that this specific region of the village is consuming far more power than it normally does. Initially we thought this was simply an outlier situation, until we realised that the increase in power consumption matches closely the estimated power use that one of the unused warehouses. The one in question previously serving as a storage facility for a joint research effort between the rain and the leaf which has in more contemporary times moved it's facilities to the inner city. This leads us to our next point," Subaki said, motioning for two of the Ame shinobi to bring up a crate to the center of the room. Opening it to reveal shackles made of some strange metal, adorned with tiny writings.

Saigo frowned. Eyes grim and full of dread.  
"I was unaware they had even stolen this from us. Must have been why they were so quick to attack us when they discovered we had trailed them from our village," the Hator tribe leader spoke. His fellow clansmen in shock once they realized what the item in question were.

"What is it?" Shun asked, puzzled as to what significance these chains bore. Turning quizzically to Saigo "Are they an heirloom of your clan?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But not one to be taken lightly. These chains were once forged by the greatest craftsmen in the sand, their etchings the work of the greatest seal masters of their time. They served as powerful suppressor to the one-tailed beast Shukaku before it fully matured and was effective in preventing it's Jinjuriki from going berserk for a time. Once they became obsolete, they were given to the Hathor tribe for safekeeping. We must move, at once," He commanded, his voice booming. The dread that Saigo had felt now replaced with cold purpose with those last words. Dashing out of the building before anyone could react, his men and Ine's ninja quickly following.

Shun quickly followed, Subaki and Ine close behind. This continued until all of them reached the facility at the hidden rain's outskirts, the three joining Saigo at the front of the party. The Hathor tribe members hiding in the nearby trees, Ine motioning her men to do the same. Shun and Subaki, alongside Ine and Saigo choosing to hide in the brush.

"Will you please tell us what the urgency is all about?" Ine asked, clearly concerned. "We had no need to rush, we could have better prepared."

"You don't understand? These strange operatives stole an artefact, designed to suppress massive volumes of chakra. There is only one thing I can imagine they would need it for and I pray I'm wrong," but as Saigo spoke a blood curdling roar was heard. Seemingly originating deep from within the facility. Before long the unknown ninja ran out from the facility, the Ame and Hathor shinobi quickly engaging and gaining the upper hand on the enemy force. But before the four could join the others, the facility exploded. All combatants blown back and knocked down to the ground. A massive shape emerging from the smoke and fire.

Saigo gritted his teeth, "So my suspicions were true after all". Out from the wreckage came a reptilian creature, salamander-like in appearance and skin, but with a long snake-like neck. It's gaze filled with rage, it's powerful presence compounded by the shear volume of it's chakra.  
"A chakra beast."

Shun steeled himself. He had read about these creatures. They were born after the energies of other Otsutsuki members that had arrived on earth following Kaguya's defeat had been dispersed across the planet. Giving birth to creatures not dissimilar to tailed beasts. Smaller, but far more plentiful. Despite not being at the level of their older brethren, these new breed of tailed beasts were considered at minimum S rated threats. Even large platoons of Jounin only ever engaging them under very well prepared and deliberate circumstances. The one in question wasted no time, and quickly started attacking all in it's vicinity. The battle quickly devolving into madness between the Hathor-Ame alliance, the unknown ninja and the beast.

"Saigo-san, those chains of yours. Would they work on this like creature like it did on the one-tail?" Ine asked. Her personal guards having arrived with the crate.

"Not in this state. This beast is enraged and these chains were only ever designed to keep it placated once Shukaku was defeated. It would simply break out before I can complete the sealing activation," Saigo replied.

"I think I have a way to stop it," Shun said. Breaking his silence. "But I will need to be alone with the beast. Keep the fighting of me and we should be able to resolve this without further loss of life."

Subaki starred grimmly at the beast and it's fearsome power as it mowed down shinobi left and right, unfazed by the jutsu pelting it's hide. But without a word he dashed into the fray. He had no doubts. Only a job that needed to be done and trust for his new partner.  
"Lighting Style: Shiden!" He called out. Expertly producing an onslaught of purple lightning, striking down multiple enemies without a single hand-seal required.

Saigo grunted, following suit with a jutsu of his own.  
"Seven Heavenly Breaths: Fifth Activation!" He roared. Engulfing himself in a dense golden shroud of power. He lept into action, swiftly striking down his opponents in a blitz of strikes.

Ine was quick to back him up.  
"Water Style: Lotus Light Rupture!" She called out. The rain around her transforming into razor sharp, exploding petals of water. Each petal producing a deafening blast as they collided with many would be challengers of Saigo.

Before he had time to be impressed by the witnessing of two famed techniques he had read about since his days at the orphanage, Shun took the opening that they had given him. Coming face to face with the beast. Up close, Shun got a better look at it. It's eyes were a soft shade of red akin to wild berries and it's dark hide had hints of yellow on it. The creature was beautiful and given other circumstances, Shun would have marveled at its majesty. But today, he had to be decisive.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon!" Shun called out, a massive serpentine dragon erupting from the ground beneath the creature and wrapping itself around the beast. Further angered, the beast violently thrashed against it's restraints, a sphere of peculiar chakra beginning to charge in it's mouth at alarming speed. Shun immediately recognized it. A tailed beast ball, but there were differences, at least to what Kabuto had described to him. With no time to ponder further, he summoned another wooden ally.  
"Wood Style: Wood Golem!" He called out, the golem's massive fist colliding with the creature's jaw in an uppercut. Redirecting it's shot upward as it produced a beam instead of an explosive sphere. Shun's suspicions of it being a different technique confirmed. He commanded his golem to keep the assault up, smashing the chakra beast into the ground as the wooden dragon bit down on it's neck. Further angered the beast's flailing got more wild, breaking of pieces of both the wooden golem and the dragon. It was now or never.

Commanding his golem to pin the creature's head down and jaw shut and the dragon to bind the chakra beast's legs and tail. Shun dashed forward toward it's restrained head. He had only ever read about this technique, no opportunity ever presenting itself to practice it properly. But given his natural affinity to the first Hokage's techniques he had faith in that this would work.

"Hokage Elder Style: Kakuan's Tenth Edict On Enlightenment," He whispered as he placed his hand on the beast's forehead. The sensation was odd, strange even. But he quickly grew accustomed as he began to draw out the beast's chakra. The chakra beast growing ever calmer until it stopped thrashing entirely.

With the enemies defeated, everyone couldn't but help stare in at what was happening. Expressions of shock, awe or even both colouring all those present to witness. Subaki, Ine and Saigo included.

"I was wrong," Saigo mumbled absentmindedly to both Ine and Subaki, still absorbed by Shun's display. "The boy is neither cloud nor mist, he is of the leaf. He is Senju."

Ine could only nod, while Subaki felt a strange mix of curiosity and awe. Why had Taihei omitted these abilities this from his report? Not just his wood style, but his unnatural amount of kekkei genkai proper.  
"I don't think we will be needing those chains," Subaki said. Realizing that not only had Shun calmed the beast, he had put it to sleep.

The three of them rushed forward, the rest still too awestruck to approach.  
"Those techniques. I thought they were lost to time. I thought your clan was all but extinct," Saigo said.  
Ine approached closer to Shun, clearly also mystified by what he had just done.  
"It would seem the leaf has more than its share of secrets," she said, keeling down to inspect the chakra beast.

"So what about the beast?" Subaki asked his partner. "I'd let it go under normal circumstances, but until we can confirm that it's captors weren't part of a larger organization keeping it in captivity would probably be in it's best interests. It's only a matter of where to finding a suitable location.

"I think I might have an idea on where," Shun said. Sporting a knowing grin. 

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

"The investigation lead by commander Ine and the Amekagure shinobi regarding the unknown shinobi that had attacked the Hathor clan has finally been completed. The organization appears to be called "Covenant" and based on the findings made from the facility that they had taken are what I can only describe as cult-like in nature, their resources reaching. As for their goals they are still dubious in nature, but we do know that their capture of the chakra beast found in the hidden rain was not an isolated incident. The documents there referring to it as "subject delta". Other than that, I have nothing more to report," Subaki concluded.

"Thank you Subaki," the Lady Hokage said. "You and Shun have proven yourselves as more valuable investments than we originally bargained for. You are dismissed." and with a quick nod, the Young Jonin vanished. Leaving Kazumi alone with Taihei in her office.

"They were sent as emissaries and instead uncovered a plot spanning nations. I knew they would take to each other quickly, but not this quick," Taihei said to his cousin.

"Quite," Kazumi smiled, pleased. "Given their experience with the organization and newly established contacts with Amegakure's high command and the Hathor tribe along with Shun's unique qualifications, I'd say that the two of them are the perfect operatives to spearhead this investigation."

"I agree. Speaking of which, I should probably check up on the kid," Taihei remembered, vanishing out of his cousin's office and towards a biodome facility at the research district in the leaf.

Once inside, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Shun playing with the chakra beast. Affectionately named Mango by the boy. It's habitat was a mixture between swamp and forest land, provided to them by the Konoha BioTech group. Their head director of plantations and biodomes having been an acquaintance of Shun as a fellow former resident of the Konoha Orphanage, also having been raised by Kabuto.

"Yo Taihei-San!" Shun called from atop the beast's head "What brings you over?"  
"Just wanted to check on our new resident," Taihei said, his wave to Mango earning him a friendly smile back from the great beast.  
"Also, to inform you that the investigation conducted by Ine and Amegakure on Covenant is completed. As we speak, the report has been shared with all other kage and an international investigation is being put into action with you and Subaki remaining onboard as operatives."

"Good," Shun said plainly, stroking Mango's head. "If these bastards really are caputring these creatures, they have a world of hurt coming their way." 

* * *

**Doing a double character bio this time.**

 **Name: Ine  
Age: 35  
Height: 170 cm | Roughly 5.58 feet  
Likes: Tea on rainy days, Historic novels  
Dislikes: Red meat  
Bio: Veteran Jonin and Commander of the Hidden Rain's forces. Trusted friend to the village's leader, Lord Daichi. Known as "Ine of the Abyss" not only for her mastery of the legendary Lotus Light Rupture technique, but for her impressive mastery of water style overall. A composed woman, her normally serious demeanor often hiding the gentle soul.**

 **Name: Saigo Hathor  
Age: 41  
Height: 203 cm | 6.66 feet  
Likes: Impressive displays of combat prowess, Strong Wills  
Dislikes: Sour foods  
Bio: Leader of the Hathor clan of the Land of Wind. The Hathor clan being descendants of Shira, a famed Taijutsu specialists who in ages past invented the Seven heavenly Breaths jutsu and who would establish his clan in the outskirts of the Land of Wind. Saigo moniker "Saigo of the Golden Shroud" is a name that commands both respect and fear. Despite his warrior spirit, he is a gentle leader to his people.  
**


End file.
